Two Demi-gods and the Lightning theif
by TheChampionOfLight
Summary: What would have happend if Percy was not the only child of the big three at Yancy academy when he was twelve. Meet Luna - Percy's close friend and daughter of Zeus - who stood beside him through thick and thin. This is the tale of their first adventure as they face bat ladys with whips and chase down her fathers electric tedybear of mass destruction. I do not own Percy Jackson.


**Percy POV**

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.  
If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now.Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.  
Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel somethingstirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter oftime before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.  
My name is Percy Jackson.  
I'm twelve years old.

Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**  
**Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that. I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it,but things really started going bad lastMay, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and twoteachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.

I know—it sounds like torture.

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had thisawesome collection of Roman armour and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.  
I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.

Boy, was I wrong.

See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to theSaratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark **pool**, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before **that**... Well, you get the idea.

This trip, I was determined to be good.

All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my bestfriend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held backseveral grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. Ontop of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had somekind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him,but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew Icouldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or evenmildly entertaining happened on this trip.

"I'm going to kill her," Luna mumbled.

Luna King was my other best friend. She had dyslexia and attentiondeficit disorder just like me. Unlike me she at least managed to keep her grades at C, sometimes getting a B if she was lucky. She had straight black hair that went down to her shoulders with a gentle wave in it which she usually kept the hair on the left side of her face behind her ear, she had bright electric blue eyes and even though she looked innocent she could be a devious brat when she wanted. Luna was about two inches shorter than me, three months younger and by god she could run fast, I like to think she runs like lightning.  
I think one of the reasons we get along so well is we are both have no siblings and barely got time with our families, not to mention our weirdness, though Luna says that normal people are boring. That was probably another reason.

Grover tried to calm us down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**  
**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.  
"That's it." We started to get up, but Grover pulled us back to our seats.  
"You're both already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Luna had been placed into probation because of all her incidents in school trips (much like my own) and a payback scheme on one of Nancy's goons that I won't repeat. All I will say is that it involved super glue, feathers and stink bombs in a bathroom that the lock was conveniently "Broken" straight after the goon went in.

Looking back on it, I wish we'd ignored Grover and both decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've beennothing compared to the mess we were about to get into.

**Luna POV**

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.  
It was so cool. It was almost unreal that all this stuff had been around for two thousand, maybe three, thousand years.

We gathered around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and Mr. Brunner started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides.

I was trying to listen to what he had to say and I know Percy was too, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around us was talking, and every time Percy or myself told them to shut the hell up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give us the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was this tiny little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. Damn biker wanabe. Though I will admit, that like Percy says, she looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.

She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown, which I promise I had nothing to do with (Though the Head teacher is sure it was all my fault, honestly, you joke about how his non-existent hair is thinning and suddenly you're the She-devil) From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit (Birds of a feather and all that) and figured myself and Percy dearest were devil spawn.

She would point her crooked finger at us and say, "Now, honeys," real sweet, and I knew that we were going to get after-school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made Percy erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, we told Grover that we didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at the both of us in turn, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, after Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, Percy snapped and turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"  
I think it came out louder than he meant it to.

The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story and I began glaring at the brat known as Nancy.  
"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"  
Poor Percy's face must have been totally red. Percy replied, "No, sir."  
Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I continued glaring at Nancy, and she was obviously uncomfortable with it.  
"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because Miss. King ..."  
I flipped around, my face now crimson, as there were more giggles from the rest.  
"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"  
"God?" Mr. Brunner asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Titan," I corrected myself "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods, because of a Prophesy? So, Kronos ate all but one, right? His wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into throwing up his brothers and sisters—"  
I felt proud of myself, remembering all of that stuff.

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me yelped.

"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, finding it amusing that I had probably grossed a girly-girl out "and the gods won."

Some snickers from the group.

From behind Percy, I heard Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"  
"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"  
I'm pretty sure that the man had super radar ears, I mean Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong.  
"Busted," Grover muttered and I couldn't help but giggle.  
"Shut up," Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair. I have no idea _how_ that was possible and still don't.

I saw Percy think about the question, and shrug. "I don't know, sir."  
"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson, Miss. King. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo-fuses. As we headed outside I realised that Nancy's last name sounded like Boba Fett from Star Wars. Yeah, my mind is weird like that.

Grover, Percy and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson, Miss. King" I knew that was coming. All I could think was... shit.  
Percy told Grover to keep going. Then we turned toward Mr. Brunner.  
"Sir?"  
Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.  
"About the Titans?"  
"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."  
"Oh."  
"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you two."

Mr. Brunner pushed us way too hard. I mean sure he made class really fun with his tournaments and stuff, yelling "What ho!'" which for some reason always made me laugh.  
Mr. Brunner didn't just expected us to be as good as everybody else, even with our ADHD and dyslexia, he wanted us to be better. And neither of us could learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. We'd tried.

We mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this kid's funeral.  
For some reason, I didn't doubt it.

He told us to go outside and eat our lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.

Now I generally like storms, but this was just ridicules. Ever since Christmas the weather all across New York had been crazy.  
We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.  
Percy kept telling me it was just global warming, but to me, it seemed as if the sea and sky were at war.

Nobody else seemed to notice except for Percy. The rest of the boys were being dumbasses and were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.  
Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, the old bat Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a damn thing.

Grover, Percy and I sat on the edge of the fountain, far, far away from the others. We figured that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. Though I didn't think we were freaks, I thought we were different yeah, but not freaks. Our difference made us awesome.

"Detention?" Grover asked.  
"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off sometimes. I mean—we ain't geniuses."  
Grover didn't say anything for a while. Percy obviously thought, from the way he was looking at him, that Grover was going to give us some deep philosophical comment to make us feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" and I burst out laughing.

Percy let him have it. I was worried about him. He was just staring at the traffic, but after a moment I figured that he was just mothersick, 'cause he certainly didn't miss the git who she was married to.  
I had never met Sally Jackson, but from what I had been told I knew she was a sweet lady. My mum however had met Mrs. Jackson at some point and now I was staying with Percy this summer. I'm pretty sure that they even made plans of what schools me and Percy would get sent too if (more like when) we get kicked out. All I know is that they were happy that we had a friend 'like us' whatever that means.

Great, now I'm mothersick. Not that I don't miss my home it's just I miss mum most. I hadn't seen her since Christmas and now I wanted nothing more than to jump in a taxi and head home, but she'd be disappointed and I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.

Tia Ashley King was my mother's name. She had mousey brown hair that went to her neck and soft forest green eyes. I didn't look much like her, she told me I looked a lot like my father who I never met.

And now I'm sad... Great.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.  
I had taken a bite of my Granny smith apple and Percy was about to unwrap his sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of us with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at Percy with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. Ugh, now she's put me off Cheetos.  
Then I was distracted by one of her goons, Amy or was if Rain?... God who cares, poking me and that pissed me off.  
I tried to stay cool. The school counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But my temper didn't want to be controlled right now, it wanted to kick ass.  
My mind went blank and I heard the crash of thunder with the roar of the wind.  
All I heard was a squeak.

Now I know I didn't touch her, but the next thing I knew the girl was on the ground with her hair in a complete mess and Nancy Prancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" while Percy looked as confused as I was.  
Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"  
"—the water—"  
"—like it grabbed her—"  
"-and Megan just fell over."  
Ohh, her name was Megan well one myst... wait... huh?

I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that we were in trouble again.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy and her friend was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, blah,blah,blah Mrs. Dodds turned on us. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if we'd done something  
she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"

"I know," Percy grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."  
That wasn't the right thing to say. Damn it Percy, you can be so stupid. Never guess the punishment, it will only get worse.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I did it."

I blinked. What the Hell. Grover was terrified of Mrs. Bat/Hag. Why was he defending us? She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.  
"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But—"  
"You—will—stay—here."  
Grover looked at me desperately.  
"It's okay, man," I told him as Percy nodded. "Thanks for trying."

Nancy Bobofit was smirking and I gave her my super special awesome Silence-I-kill-you stare while Percy gave his own weaker version of a death stare. I apparently inherited it from my dad too.  
"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me."Now."  
Damn it pushy woman.  
Wait, where did she go. The moment I turned, Mrs. Dodds was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at us to come on.  
How the shizz did she get there so fast? It was very creepy.

Me and Percy gave each other a look before we followed her.

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.

I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

Okay, I thought. She's going to make us split our money and buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.  
But apparently that wasn't the plan.  
I followed her deeper into the museum. When we finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

It was creepy enough without that noise thank you very much.

It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...  
"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said to Percy.  
He did the safe thing and said, "Yes, ma'am."  
She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" She had turned to me now. The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.  
She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she can or is going to hurt me.  
I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."  
Thunder shook the building.  
The Heck... I actually felt slightly comforted... Odd.  
"We are not fools, Percy Jackson, Luna King "Mrs. Dodds said."It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."  
What the hell, Suffer! , I didn't know what the wackjob was talking about.  
All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy Percy been selling out of his dorm room. I knew I shouldn't have been supplying him!

"Well?" she demanded.  
"Ma'am, I don't..."  
"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice us to ribbons in seconds flat.  
Now my first thought was I knew she was a Bat/Hag, my second was OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITWEREGONNADIE!

Then things got even stranger and shit hit the fan.  
Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in one hand and a ring in the other. "What ho, Percy!, Luna!" he shouted, and tossed the items through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at Percy.

With a yelp, Percy dodged and I saw the talons slash the air next to his ear. I snatched the ring out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a ring anymore.

It was a sword—A bronze sword I had never seen before.  
I took a quick look at Percy and saw the pen had changed into Mr. Brunner's sword that he always used on tournament day. Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.

My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at me.

I was frozen. I saw Percy freeze for a brief second before he started to charge toward me, but he would have never made it in time. I unfroze, and fuelled by my terror I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.  
It passed through her like she was nothing but sand.

Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two red eyes were still watching me.

Percy finally reached me... and we were all alone.

There was a ring in my hand.

Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but us.

My hands were still trembling. My apple must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or maybe I've finally gone insane... Nah I'm not insane, if I was there would be a lama, don't ask why, but there would be.  
Plus Percy was here, looking as confused as myself

We went back outside.

It had started to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

...Who?...  
Percy asked, "Who?"  
"Our teacher. Duh!"  
I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.

She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.  
He said, "Who?"  
But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me or Percy, so I thought he was messing with us.  
"Not funny, man," Percy told him. "This is serious."  
Thunder boomed overhead.  
I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.  
I went over to him, dragging Percy with me.  
He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."  
He handed the Pen back, but I quickly hid the ring in my pocket.  
"Sir," Percy said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"  
He stared at him blankly. "Who?"  
Mr. Brunner then looked at me expectantly for a second before turning away.

Got ya. He can't ask me for it back because if he does he acknowledges what happened. Something odd is going on, and I wanna know what.

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."  
He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"


End file.
